Inside Out (Chris1988 Style)
Chris1988's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Jill's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Jill's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Anger - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Bridget Muprhy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Share Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Chris Martin *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Sadness - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Colin (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Chris1988 Style) - Transcripts Category:Chris1988 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG